


And She Did Not See

by maq_moon



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Dark-ish, Gen, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, balem is so tricky, don't trust an abrasax, they're so trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maq_moon/pseuds/maq_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{{Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge 2- change a decision!}}<br/>Balem promises that Jupiter will never see Earth be harvested, and he means to keep his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Did Not See

**Author's Note:**

> Late submission for the second JA fic challenge because craaaaaaaaaap I've been busy :3  
> No idea where this came from, and I'm not sure if I want to kick or kiss the plot bunny.

**And She Did Not See**

_i can promise that you will not see it_

            She had turned his words over in her mind a thousand times, always coming to the same conclusion: he would not harvest the earth until after her death. She could handle that. She had to. Her mother was lifeless below him, surrounded by instruments of torture. She had to save her family. She could do it, too. She had friends now, friends who could get her family off of her home world when the time ultimately came. It was completely feasible. Fool-proof, even.

_i can promise that you will not see it_

            She held her wrist parallel to the sheave, transferring Earth's ownership to a smug Balem. He said something she didn't care to hear in his harsh whisper and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Someone had sneaked the sheave from her fingers. She suffered through his touch and soon received another as he took her by the elbow. He led her down corridors, left, right, right, three lefts, up a flight of stairs.

            "Stop," she said suddenly, planting her feet firmly. Balem regarded her with only a modicum of interest. "I need to know that my family is okay, and I'm pretty sure at this point that you aren't leading me to a ship to take me home."

            "Your family is well." He urged her onwards.

            "But where are they? And where are you taking me?"

            A sudden pain in her right shoulder made her turn. An android had given her a shot of something cold, something that rendered her incapable of speech and movement, but something that kept her wide awake.

_i can promise that you will not see it_

            The android transported her to a white room that reeked of antiseptic. Splices scurried about, unfamiliar tools in their hands, their fingers pressing holographic buttons. She was reminded of the last time she was in a room like this, not so very long ago. Maybe Caine would burst through the door this time, too. She held on to that small hope.

            A splice appeared above her, unsmiling. "Your Majesty, we will be removing your retinas. You will have them reattached in approximately three days' time, when Lord Balem has finished harvesting his local holding."

_i can promise that you will not see it_


End file.
